A King and His Pawns
by A-BondofFlame-R
Summary: Draco Malfoy never really cared about any of these people. They were all just idiots, part of his plan for the one person he ever gave a second thought. Who he had to crush in the process didn't matter to him. Slash, a bit dark.


**A first for me, people. I'm not making up the anger, I'm just letting it flow~. Kinda dark.**

If there was one thing I really hated about Potter, it'd definitely be his blinding ignorance.

The supposed Savior of our entire generation is a blundering idiot, by all of my standards -even my lowest ones. And let me say now, Malfoy standards are NOT low.

However, when it comes to his little friends...

Oh, how I love their stupidity. It's very amusing to control, you see. With the single exception of the Granger genius – yes, I admit that she is very intelligent, especially for a Mudblood and she had enough sense to save herself - every single one of them pays for their foolishness. I am the king after all, and one thing about the king is that you don't mess with him. Unfortunately – for them, not me of course – nobody seemed to tell them that I am not only king of Slytherin, but of the entire school. So naturally, they all had their go at me, and not surprising me, I made them pay, tenfold.

The first to figure it out was the littlest Weasley, running up to me and mouthing off before she knew what she was doing. Not only was it in public, but it was also extremely nasty and foul things she was accusing him of. Granted, I am who I am and I know that, but I was not going to tolerate that unfair judgement of my character by that commoner. So I quite simply pulled her aside, pushing away the disgusting feeling while I touched her robes, and I shot her down. It was very easy, really, to break her. A few mentions of her little 'love' for our Golden Boy, the possible pregnancy scare with Thomas, and her secret attraction to every one of her older brothers, Potter's friend being her favorite, and voila. Another one ripped apart by my harsh words. She was under my control now.

The second an unfortunately unlucky guess from the Ravenclaw girl. I've known that she hates me for the longest time, probably before she herself knew that she loathed me. No matter, it was over her silly little crush anyway, so it was absolutely no fault of mine. Poor girl was jealous of how much time Potter spent thinking about me. Of course, it was only to plot revenge on me or to wonder why I taunted him so much, but she didn't care. I was on his mind more than she was, and she didn't like it. Silly girl set out for revenge, looking for any way possible to humiliate me. One day she flounced up to me in the library, stuck a gross finger into my face and fired away in an excited whisper, rapidly spouting off anything that might set me off. I smirked coldly at her as she hit the topic, and cast a quick silencing charm on her along with a Petrificus Totalus. She sat petrified as I told her everything she thought nobody knew, about how the real reason she transferred from China was because her father was a mass drug dealer in the Chinese Mafia, how I knew his and her true names, the everyday stuffing of her training bra to make it seem like she was more than just little Miss AAA-Cup, and even her abortion. Oh yes. Chang too is just another pawn in my hand now.

There are many others, of course. Almost the entire school is under my control, including the Gryffindor House.

But my favorite by far is one of the last, the red headed Ronald Weasley. It was a cliché enough confrontation, to be honest. The day of the event I had routinely insulted Potter for something trivial and the buffoon got in my face to protect his mate. I laughed and walked away from that scene, but later on in the night the idiot somehow managed to find me in the corridors. His face was gravely white, showing just the slightest hint of anger. And then he said one of few very smart things I've ever heard from his mouth, and therefore it was his turn to become part of my army of lackeys.

I must say, he was the most fun to knock down. I told him all the dirt I had on him, oh ho yes. There was the 'accidental view' that time in the shower rooms that he constantly thought of late at night, his eating disorder that he hid surprisingly well, and especially that one deep desire -that he secretly longed to rip every ounce of expensive fabric off of MY body and explore it. And another one bit the dust.

My pawns are very useful to me, very useful indeed. If I ever need amusement, all I need to do is tell any single one of them to get on their hands and knees and I'm set. I love their endless worshipping. I have enough blackmail to force my little playthings into killing each other, isn't that lovely? I rule this world. I used to simply be the obvious king of Slytherin, but then the fools made the mistake of looking into my eyes. And I became invincible. I slowly made this school MINE. You don't mess with me, regardless of who you are, because I am king and only I am in control.

Ah, and poor little Potter. He has no clue what's going on right in front of his face. But you see, this was all part of my game. I predicted his ignorance. The poor boy has no idea why all of his friends are mysteriously distancing themselves from him, why they suddenly talk to me more often, or why he is suddenly utterly alone in the world. It's all perfect.

I walk with a sense of satisfaction down the silent hallway. I know what's happening tonight, I know exactly what's happening on this night. The classroom I'm supposed to enter is comping up quickly, and sudden flashes end up in my mind.

"_You can't stand when you're not on his mind, can you?"_

_ "So you purposely piss him off so somehow you're always in his thoughts."_

_ "Because...you love him, don't you?"_

I slowly push the creaky wooden door open, revealing the abandoned moonlit classroom. It's empty save him, and I can see as he hears my footsteps that he's nervous. Slowly he turns around, the most innocent look on his face.

You see, I've had a master plan from the beginning. I get the information I need to make my pawns, then I rule the school. As he widens his jade green eyes, I smile sadistically.

"Malfoy? What are you-mmmmphh!"

Because of all my planning, I rule this school. I've made sure that my goal would be reached. And it was. Potter is all alone now.

And he is all mine.


End file.
